Fabricated structures such as manufactured housing, trailer structures, modular housing and the like are commonly used for housing and business use. Conventional fabricated structures may include a floor assembly and walls and a roof, which are supported by the floor assembly. Each of the floor assembly, the walls and the roof of the structures may be fabricated using one type of material or a combination of materials including plywood, oriented strand board, fiberboard, panels made of compressed Kraft paper and metal sheeting, for example.
Conventional fabricated structures may have a number of drawbacks. The materials and fabrication techniques that are used in the manufacture of fabricated structures may be expensive. Additionally, the floor, walls and roof of fabricated structures may have poor moisture resistance and may be heavy and difficult to install. Moreover, fabricated structures may have a flimsy construction, which renders the structures vulnerable to high winds during hurricanes, tornadoes, and other storm conditions.
Therefore, a modular structure is needed which is simple in construction, durable, transportable, and inexpensive and which includes modular units, multiple ones of which can be selectively attached to each other in the fabrication of a residence or other building.